Happy Birthday
by Caitlin-Chan
Summary: Both Howdy and Dexter are in love with Pashmina. She really has a crush on Howdy, so Dexter stomps out on her birthday party. Ironically, he meets up with Mike (Leader of the Bad Hams), who likes to mingle with everyone's business. What is he going to
1. Pashmina's Birthday Party

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Pashmina! Happy Birthday to you!" the Ham-Hams chanted as Pashmina blew out the candles on her birthday cake. "Ookwee!" Penelope shouted excitedly.  
"Happy birthday, Pashmina," Dexter said as he handed Pashmina a present. "I want you to open mine first." "I will, Dexter," Pashmina replied as Howdy cut the cake. "I'll cut the cake," Howdy said as he sliced it.  
"Howdy and Dexter are really into Pashmina's birthday," Boss said to Hamtaro. "Yeah, and your birthday is in five days," Hamtaro acknowledged. Boss laughed and replied, "One year older!...I guess..."  
After Howdy cut the cake, Dexter served it. "You two are just my helpers, aren't you?" Pashmina teased. Howdy and Dexter blushed mildly. "Yup," Howdy responded. "And we're gonna do anything for you today," Dexter added.  
After everyone got a piece of cake, the Ham-Hams started to eat. Oxnard ate his piece in thirty seconds. "Can I have another piece, Pashmina?" he questioned. She nodded cheerfully and served him another piece of cake.  
The clubhouse was decorated for the birthday party. Howdy and Dexter did a bunch of it but had to ask Boss to do some. Stan did a little like the rest of the Ham-Hams. There were pink and purple streamers strung across the clubhouse. There was a pinata` near the table. The presents were in a corner.  
When the Ham-Hams finished eating, Howdy and Dexter said in unison, "Let's open your presents now!" "Dexter, you said yours was first, right?" Pashmina inquired. He nodded. "You can open mine last," Howdy acknowledged. "Oh, so it must be real special, then," Pashmina said. Howdy blushed and rubbed his head. "Kushi, kushi," he said under his breath.  
Pashmina took Dexter's gift in her paws. She carefully took the wrapping paper off. "Dexter, you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed as she held up a purple knit scarf. "I've always wanted another scarf!"  
Dexter blushed as Pashmina opened the rest of her presents. She got ribbons from Bijou, a story from Caitlin, a ribbon baton from Sandy, and a yellow blanket from Penelope. The boys mainly got her flowers since Pashmina was very fond of flowers.  
When Pashmina came to Howdy's gift, he blushed and said, "This is for you, Pashmina." She gingerly took the wrapped gift from him. "My goodness, it's heavy," Pashmina exclaimed as she opened it. When Pashmina got the wrapping paper off, there was a box. She took the lid off the box and said, "Oh, Howdy! You really shouldn't have!"  
Inside was a bottle of white wine. Along with it was a pink apron that Howdy had knit. There was also a box of chocolates and a pink rose. "You got all of this for me, Howdy?" Pashmina questioned. Howdy turned red all over as he nodded. His smile got larger. He knew he had Pashmina for him.  
Dexter turned pale. I knew a scarf wasn't enough to win her heart, he thought reluctantly.  
Pashmina's eyes sparkled as she looked at everything Howdy got her. Penelope walked over and shouted excitedly, "Ookyoo!" "Sorry, Penelope," Pashmina said as she looked at the wine. "You can't drink wine. You're too young."  
Penelope nodded as she looked at the blushing Howdy. Howdy swallowed hard as he stuttered, "P-Pash-Pashmina..." "Yes, Howdy?" Pashmina answered. Howdy opened his mouth, but the words seemed to be caught in his throat.  
"What is it, Howdy?" Pashmina asked as he blushed hard. "What I'm trying to say is..." Howdy stuttered, "...Pashmina, I'm trying to say...Pashmina..." "Spit it out already!" Boss shouted. Howdy swallowed again and confessed, "Pashmina, I love you." 


	2. Dexter Tells Mike

Dexter hit his head on the table as Pashmina questioned, "Howdy, do you really?" Howdy nodded slowly as he turned red all over. Pashmina blushed and said, "I never thought you'd like me, Howdy because...because..."  
The girls giggled because they knew who Pashmina liked. "Howdy, I...I...I love you, too!" Pashmina confessed. Howdy seemed to float in the air. "Whoopee!" Howdy cheered. "She likes me! I knew it!"  
Dexter finally got up and ran out of the clubhouse. Howdy turned around toward the door. "I've gotta talk to Dexter," he said as he exited the clubhouse. "Poor Dexter," Bijou said. "Yeah," Caitlin muttered.  
Howdy looked around the tunnels for Dexter, but he was nowhere to be found. "I gotta talk to him before our friendship is crushed," he whispered to himself. "I know he's mad at me for telling Pashmina I love her."  
Meanwhile, Dexter was running across the river. "Pashmina," he whispered as he ran under a tree root far from the clubhouse. "I love you, Pashmina. Why do you like Howdy instead of me, Dexter? Please, Pashmina..."  
Dexter tried to hold back the tears as he thought of Howdy and Pashmina together, but it was useless. They rolled down his face like rivers as he pounded the ground. "Why Howdy? I'm better than him!" "Maybe you are," a voice said from behind him.  
Dexter wiped away the tears hastily and turned around. He gasped as he pressed up against the tree root. Mike had heard him. He was in the way of the only way out from under the tree root. "What's the problem, kiddo?" Mike questioned. Dexter swallowed hard and shuddered. Mike grinned his toothy, eternal grin and said, "I'm not going to hurt you, Dexter."  
Dexter finally replied, "Well, I like Pashmina and all, but my best friend, Howdy, likes her, too. We share the same dreams and hopes, but liking the girl I like is too much. Today is her birthday, and I made her a purple scarf. Well, Howdy gets all romantic and gives her a bottle of white wine, chocolates, a rose, and a pink apron, which is just not fair. So she falls in love with him. Howdy admits his love, and she just supposedly loved him, too. So I ran out."  
Mike thought a minute. "Is there anyone else's birthday coming up?" he asked. Dexter nodded and replied, "Boss's is in five days which is September 21." "You've got to impress her at that party," Mike answered as he grinned. "She'll like you then, but you have to do something for me."  
Dexter looked up at Mike and queried, "What?" Mike grinned his toothy, eternal grin and replied, "This is what you've got to do. Just do what I say, OK? And..." 


	3. Something's Wrong With Dexter

With the Ham-Hams...  
  
"I sure hope Dexter's alright," Pashmina said as they exited the tunnel from the clubhouse. Penelope replied with, "Ookyoo." "This stinks," Hamtaro remarked. "This was supposed to be a fun birthday party," Oxnard acknowledged.  
Howdy walked in silence with them. "I sure hope Dexter will talk to me again," he said under his breath. "Don't worry, Howdy," Caitlin rejoined. "I bet he's better by now."  
Right then, the Ham-Hams saw Dexter crossing the river. "Dexter!" they shouted to him. Dexter grinned a toothy, eternal grin and replied, "Hello, fellow Ham-Hams." "Dexter, what's wrong?" Boss questioned. "Yeah, Dexter," Howdy remarked.  
Dexter closed his eyes and answered, "Don't worry about me." "Are you alright, best friend?" Howdy inquired. "Don't call me best friend! Call me Dexter!" Dexter scolded. Howdy jumped backward and stated, "OK, OK, Dexter."  
The Ham-Hams went back into the clubhouse. Dexter pushed to the front of the group. When they reached the door, Boss asked, "Are you going to open the door?" "Open it, kid!" Dexter returned. "Uh...," Boss said and opened it. Dexter went in and questioned, "Do you have a pack of playing cards?"  
The Ham-Hams stared at Dexter blankly. "Wha?" Cappy said. "D'you play poker, dude?" Stan inquired. "What do you think, kiddo?" Dexter retorted. Panda reached into a shelf and replied, "Here's a pack of cards." "Thank you, Panda," he replied.  
Dexter looked toward Howdy and demanded, "Play poker with me!" Howdy nodded. Dexter walked in front of the TV and ordered, "Hamtaro, Boss, Stan, and Oxnard play, too."  
The rest of the Ham-Hams watched them from the table. Pashmina sighed and acknowledged, "He's just upset." "`Oui," Bijou stated. "He's acting like someone," Caitlin noted, "but I dunno who."  
After about ten minutes, Hamtaro said, "Oopsie, Oxnard and I have to go. Laura and Kana are doing something with us tonight in thirty minutes." "What are you doing?" Dexter demanded. "We have to...um...," Oxnard mumbled. "We have to go to the fun park!"  
Dexter nodded and replied, "Then go, children. Hurry home." Hamtaro looked at Oxnard, and Oxnard looked at Hamtaro. They walked out the door without a word.  
"Dexter's just upset, like Pashmina said," Hamtaro said. "I don't know, Hamtaro," Oxnard muttered. "Dexter isn't just upset. I'm sorry to say, but he's acting a little like Mike." "Huh?" he questioned hastily. "Ha, that can't be right. He'll get over it by tomorrow. Hopefully, that is."  
Other Ham-Hams exited the clubhouse after Hamtaro and Oxnard. Howdy glanced at Dexter and said, "I gotta go. My owner's comin' home early. She'll be expecting be there." Pashmina nodded. "I have to go, too," she stated. Dexter nodded slowly and retorted, "Anyone who doesn't want to be around me, just go!"  
All of the Ham-Hams got up from the table and exited the clubhouse. "Fine!" Dexter shouted as Boss and Jingle glared at each other. Jingle pointed to Dexter and whispered, "He's gotta go someday." "Exactly," Boss replied.  
After about an hour, Boss looked back at Dexter from his armchair. Dexter was still at the table with Jingle. "I have to go to the music club tonight, Boss," Jingle remarked. Boss nodded and replied, "Go on, now." Jingle turned toward the door and rushed outside. 


	4. Dexter's First Assignment

As soon as Jingle exited the clubhouse, Boss got up and trudged to Dexter. "I want you to tell me what's wrong," he said. Dexter turned his head and spat, "I don't want to talk to you." Boss dragged him be the ear around the table. "OUCH!" Dexter screamed. "I'm not stopping until you tell me what's up," he returned sharply. "I'm not talking!" he retorted.  
After about thirty minutes of dragging Dexter by the ear and him not talking, Boss stopped. "Do you wanna stay here for the night?" he asked Dexter. "Maybe if you stay here, you'll feel better." Dexter glared at him and murmured, "I might as well..."  
As soon as Boss turned his armchair around to watch TV, Dexter grinned a toothy, eternal grin. Now, he thought, I have to wait until he's asleep.  
An hour passed, and Dexter continued to think of the first assignment he had been given. Boss finally turned off the TV and turned back toward Dexter. "Do you feel like telling me now?" he asked. Dexter shook his head. "OK, just wake me up if you wanna talk," Boss replied as he walked into his bedroom.  
Dexter strode over to the door of Boss's bedroom and put his ear against it. After he was sure Boss was asleep, Dexter entered the bedroom. He crept around the room looking for what Mike told him to look for. Dexter peered for a few minutes and finally found what he needed. It was a model that Boss had made of himself. Dexter wrapped it in newspaper and took it out of the room.  
Dexter rushed out of the clubhouse and through the tunnel. He crossed the raging, midnight blue river. When Dexter made it to the Bad Hams Place, Mike and Stella were outside. "We've been waitin' for you," Stella remarked as Mike nudged her.  
Mike then questioned, "Did you get that model for me?" Dexter nodded and handed him the bundle of newspaper. Stella questioned, "Do you know what-" Mike nudged her again but harder. "Oopsie," she remarked innocently as she watched Mike unwrap the newspaper. "My good Ham," he said as he took the model out. Dexter blushed mildly and replied, "It's the least I could do..."  
Stella looked at the model and noted, "It looks real. Man, that guy's good at models. Wonder if he'll make one of me." Mike gave her the glare, and she shut up. "I have to go now," Dexter stated and turned back around. "Want your next assignment?" Mike inquired. "I'll get it tomorrow because I'm so tired, I won't even remember it," he rejoined and headed back toward the clubhouse.  
When Dexter got back to the clubhouse, he dove into a pile of pillows and fell asleep immediately. A few minutes later, Boss woke up. "I heard something," he mumbled as he walked over to his dresser. Boss trudged over to his dresser and turned pale. "My model!" he shouted and rushed into the main room in the clubhouse.  
Dexter woke up immediately. "What is it, Boss?" he questioned. Boss glared at Dexter and replied, "Something or someone stole the model of me!" Dexter responded, "I think I heard something, too. I'm not sure. I was too tired to wake up."  
Boss sighed and stated, "I guess I'll have to make another one, but that one was the best one I had made before! It looked like it was real- life. And I had painted it, too." Dexter laid back onto the pillows and retorted, "Well, you'll have to make another one. But maybe Caitlin took it."  
Boss thought a minute. "I'll have to ask her tomorrow about that," he muttered. "But what if she's doing something to it for my birthday in five days? Great, I'm gonna have a model with me as a clown." With that, he treaded back into his bedroom.  
Dexter grinned his toothy, eternal grin. He said to himself, "I'm so good. But what are Mike and Stella going to do with a model? Hmm..." Dexter thought for awhile, but couldn't figure out why the Bad Hams needed a model. 


	5. The Next Day

Early the next morning was when Dexter woke up. Jingle had come back from the music club and was sleeping in Boss's armchair. Dexter tip-toed out of the clubhouse and ran out of the tunnel from the clubhouse to outside. He crossed the river and trudged toward the Bad Hams Place.  
When Dexter got there, Mike was outside. "Great, my boy," he said as he walked toward Dexter. "You're here finally." "Yes, sir," Dexter replied. "What is my next assignment?" Mike grinned and replied, "Your assignment is to spy on the Ham-Hams for the next three days."  
Dexter cocked his head and glanced at Mike. "Why?" he queried. "There's a reason, but I'm not to tell!" Mike returned. "You are just to come back before you go home every night and tell me what they were doing!"  
Dexter nodded. "Yes, sir," he remarked. Dexter turned back around and ran back to the clubhouse. When he entered, Boss and Jingle were at the table. Dexter sat down next to Jingle and questioned, "Well, what are you two talking about?" "Nothing, really," Boss replied. "Yeah," Jingle rejoined. "D'you want anything to eat?" Boss asked. Dexter nodded in reply.  
Boss got up from the table and came back with a pile of sunflower seeds. "Take all you want, you two," he stated. "I have plenty for myself." Jingle took a sunflower seed and started to bite its shell off. Dexter took one and cracked it open. "I'm a little better," he told the two. "Great," Boss responded.  
When all of the Ham-Hams got to the clubhouse, they all went outside. The boys split into two teams and began to play soccer. The girls talked to each other on the sidelines. "So, what're we gonna do for Boss's birthday?" Caitlin inquired. "I think we should put up streamers that are red, green, and yellow, like his hat," Pashmina commented. "But what are we gonna get him?" Sandy asked. "It's easy to get Pashmina a present, but five days after her birthday is his. It's just hard! And he's a guy!" "Ookyoo," Penelope murmured.  
Dexter abandoned the soccer game and went over to the girls. "Are you girls talking about Boss's birthday?" he queried. The girls nodded as they saw the soccer ball coming toward them. "Dexter!" Bijou screamed. "The ball!" OOF! Dexter turned around at the moment it hit him in the face.  
The girls gasped as he fell on his back. "Score!" Stan chanted. "He was flirting with the girls, so I scored!" "Stan!" Sandy scolded. "That was evil!" Dexter sat upward and yelled, "I'm OK!" He got back up and shouted, "Let's get this game back in action!"  
The boys continued the soccer game. By the end of the day, they were exhausted. "Who would've guessed we could play that long?" Hamtaro said to Oxnard and Boss. "I agree," Oxnard responded. "I don't think so," Boss remarked. "I could probably go on through the night. There's sometimes no end to this energy of mine."  
Caitlin rushed over to Boss and said, "Let's go for a long walk around the park." "OK," he replied as they started to walk. "OK," Hamtaro said as he turned to the rest of the Ham-Hams. "Caitlin has taken care of Boss, so now we can talk about his surprise party!" 


	6. Planning Boss's Surprise Birthday Party

The Ham-Hams trudged into the clubhouse together. They sat around the table and started to plan the party. "Let's talk about what we're going to get him," Jingle suggested. Dexter grinned his toothy, eternal grin again and stated, "I already know what I'm going to get Boss." "What?" the Ham-Hams questioned.  
Dexter's grin got bigger. "I can't tell you," he said smoothly. "It's a surprise. Otherwise, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Dexter actually didn't know what he was going to give Boss but knew that Mike would cover him.  
Every one of the Ham-Hams thought up a gift for Boss. Afterward they planned the decorations. "We'll have to go to the store tomorrow," Bijou commented. At that moment, Boss and Caitlin came into the clubhouse. They were paw-in-paw when they entered. "What's happenin'?" Boss asked. "Nothing," Howdy responded.  
After Boss sat down at the table, most of the Ham-Hams went home. The ones that were still at the table were Hamtaro, Oxnard, Caitlin, Bijou, Howdy, and Dexter. "I need to go now," Dexter said as he casually left the table. "Dexter," Howdy muttered. He turned around and answered, "Yes?"  
Howdy swallowed and asked, "Are you still mad at me?" "Why, YES, I AM!" Dexter yelled and ran out of the door. Howdy sighed as he sat back down at the table. "I swear," he swore, "you can't talk anything out with anyone these days."  
Hamtaro nodded. "I have to agree, Howdy," Caitlin muttered. "`Oui, hamsters just won't talk out their problems," Bijou remarked. "I have to agree with everyone," Boss acknowledged. "I tried to talk to him last night, but he wouldn't say anything. And I think he stole my model." "Why would he steal a model of you?" Oxnard inquired.  
Boss shook his head and rejoined, "I dunno. But I don't think he'd steal it because he spent the night last night. I asked him to stay because he might've wanted to tell me something." Howdy nodded and said, "I just hope he's still my friend."  
Howdy got up and murmured, "I'm goin' home now. See ya." With that, he exited the clubhouse. "I'm worried about Howdy," Bijou told the remaining Ham-Hams. They nodded in unison. 


	7. The End of the First Day

Meanwhile, Dexter was over at the Bad Hams Place telling Mike what the Ham-Hams had done that day. "So, Stan hit you in the face with a soccer ball because you were asking the girls a question?" Mike questioned to make sure he was correct. Dexter nodded in reply and continued, "And the rest of the day, Caitlin took Boss for a walk so the Ham-Hams could talk about his surprise party. I don't have an idea what to get him, but I figured you have me covered."  
Mike grinned his toothy, eternal grin and responded, "Why, yes, I do." "So, can you tell me what it is?" Dexter inquired. "Tell me what you said it was," he replied. "I said it was a surprise," Dexter told Mike. "Then it's a surprise," Mike answered.  
Dexter again said, "I promise I won't tell anybody, not even my glasses' cloth." Mike grinned and stated, "You naughty, naughty boy, I can't tell you right now. I'll tell you when you need to know. But I gurantee you'll love the gift you'll give him."  
Dexter nodded and remarked, "I'm sure I will, Mike." Mike's grin got even bigger as he said, "Don't you worry about that. Be sure to keep on spying for the next two days. On the twentieth, I want you to not go to the clubhouse. I want you to come immediately and early in the morning here. Today's the seventeenth. You have two more days." Dexter nodded again and replied, "Thank you. But are you still sure I'll win Pashmina's heart?" "As sure as it can get out," Mike responded. "You better get home now."  
Dexter nodded once again and raced out of the Bad Hams Place. He ran all the way home without stopping. I'm sure Mike has me a gift for Boss, Dexter thought as he traveled home.  
Meantime, Hamtaro and Oxnard were almost home. "Yeah, I don't know where Dexter's going after he leaves the clubhouse if he's going anywhere," Hamtaro remarked. "I sure hope he goes home tonight." "Me, too," Oxnard agreed.  
Hamtaro and Oxnard got out of the tunnel. "See ya, Oxy," Hamtaro said as he walked to the drainpipe. He went up it and got back in his carrier. A few minutes later, Laura came in the room. "Hiya, Hamtaro," she said as she took him out of his carrier. "Heke?" he questioned as she took him downstairs. "Let's watch TV together, Hamtaro," Laura told Hamtaro. "I never get to see you sometimes." "Heke!" Hamtaro said loudly.  
  
At the clubhouse...  
  
Boss watched TV as Jingle played tunes on his guitar. "You know," Jingle said, "I need to build me a place where I can go to sleep at night instead of intruding you all the time." "Sometimes I just wished you stayed all the time instead of going to that music club," Boss muttered. "Like three weeks?" Jingle joked. "Heh, heh, very funny," he retorted. 


	8. Acorns and Nuts

The next day...  
  
The Ham-Hams continued to plan Boss's surprise party while he was busy somewhere. Dexter continued to spy on them secretly and hope that Mike had him a gift for Boss. Mike should, Dexter thought. I mean, he's telling me to spy on the Ham-Hams and all, but what will I give him? And what's the Bad Hams gonna do? Oh well, Mike's not going to do anything to me because I'm on his side.  
After awhile, Howdy began to be suspicious of Dexter. He's doing something, but I dunno what, he thought when ever he had the chance.  
"OK," Maxwell said as he used a stick to point to a chalk board. "Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope are going to buy the streamers. Stan, you said something about a disco ball, right?" Stan smiled and replied, "Well, I saw one of those Bad Hams with one-" "Stan!" Maxwell scolded. "You are not going to steal a disco ball!" "OK, dude," he retorted.  
After Maxwell talked awhile, he muttered, "Dexter, what are you going to do? You don't seem to be on the list..." Dexter grinned a toothy, eternal grin and replied, "It's a surprise. But I've got something I'm going to do for him."  
Maxwell nodded. "OK, Dexter. If you insist," he remarked. "Who's going to make the birthday cake?" Hamtaro stood up and said, "I'm pretty good at cooking. I've watched Laura so many times, I've got the recipe for tuna stook in my head! Caitlin and Sandy designed the cake for me, so I'm going to buy ingredients."  
Maxwell nodded again and responded, "Very good, Hamtaro. All we got to do is plan who's going to take care of Boss and-" "I will!" Dexter shouted and jumped up. "I will take him to the party!" "You seem to be into this birthday party like you always are, Dexter," Maxwell praised.  
Dexter sat back down on his stool at the table. Howdy thought again, There's something he doesn't want anyone to know about. He's doing something for Boss, and it's either good or bad. And I have the feeling it's bad.  
Cappy walked over to the clubhouse door and peered outside it. "Boss is coming back!" he warned as Maxwell covered the chalk board and put it back in its place. The rest of the Ham-Hams covered their papers with what their doing for the party.  
Boss came back into the clubhouse. "Oh, I didn't think you'd be in here," he muttered as he sat down in his armchair. "So, what's up, Boss?" Caitlin inquired. "I'm gonna be a year older in three days," he replied.  
The Ham-Hams nodded. "So," Panda said, "do you know what you want for your birthday?" "A 'No Bad Hams' sign," Boss replied. "I can make one of those," Panda responded. "OK, Panda," he stated.  
The Ham-Hams looked at each other. "Let's go outside and gather acorns," Oxnard suggested. "OK, Oxnard," Hamtaro replied, "let's do that!" "Yeah!" the Ham-Hams said in unison.  
The Ham-Hams went outside together and began the walk to where the acorns grew. When they got there, the Ham-Hams began collecting acorns and other nuts. Dexter watched at the side as he picked a few acorns and walnuts. I'll give some of these to Mike for helping me with my problem with Howdy and Pashmina, he thought as he picked numerous nuts.  
Howdy spied on Dexter from a tree. "He's collecting nuts, but for whom?" he queried. "Ah, why am I being so suspicious of him? Dexter's gonna get over it." After convincing himself Dexter was fine, Howdy climbed down the tree and found Pashmina.  
"Hey, Howdy," Pashmina said dreamily. "Wanna collect acorns with me?" Howdy asked as he turned red all over. Pashmina nodded as she turned bright pink. The couple went paw-in-paw as they searched for nuts.  
Hamtaro and Bijou watched them. "Aw, how sweet of Howdy and Pashmina," Bijou said as she held Hamtaro's paw. "Yeah, like us," he replied as they searched for nuts.  
Boss and Caitlin looked for nuts together, too. "I'm glad my birthday's over with," Caitlin acknowledged. "It was before Pashmina's." "I know, Caitlin," Boss responded as they collected acorns. "And, hey, um, did you take my model of me that I made that I had on my dresser?" "No," she replied. "I've only been in your bedroom twice. That's not somewhere I go."  
Boss nodded slowly. "I get it," he murmured. "But I can't make another like it. I think Dexter stole it because he spent the night, but I doubt it. I mean, why would he take it?" "I dunno," Caitlin remarked. "He wouldn't take it unless there was something really wrong with him." "Uh, what...oh, I see," Boss muttered as he and Caitlin continued to look for nuts.  
Sandy and Maxwell were talking and looking for acorns, too. "I think Dexter's got something," Sandy stated, "but it's not good for Boss." Maxwell nodded in agreement and answered, "I just think he's upset or something, so he's going to take it out on Boss. But on his birthday, no. And who in the world would take it out on Boss? I mean, he has to be crazy or somthing..." 


	9. That Night

After it began to get dark, Dexter yelled to the Ham-Hams, "I've got to go now!" He started to run in the direction of the clubhouse and the Bad Hams Place when Howdy shouted, "I thought your place was the other way!" He didn't seem to hear Howdy because he continued towards the Bad Hams Place.  
Dexter ran as fast as he could across the river. Mike was again outside the Bad Hams Place. "My good Ham," he greeted Dexter. "What do you got there?" Dexter showed Mike the acorns and nuts he had gathered and replied, "I got them for you since the Ham-Hams and I went to gather nuts. I thought I'd give them to you since you're doing something for me, right?"  
Mike grinned his toothy, eternal grin and answered, "Yes, kiddo, I am." Dexter then remembered what he was going to ask. "By the way, Mike," he questioned, "what are you doing with a model of Boss?" Mike grinned again and replied, "Oh, you are full of questions, aren't you? As I said, it's a surprise for you to enjoy."  
Dexter followed Mike into the Bad Hams Place and into the front room. "So, what new plans are there in this surprise party?" he asked Dexter as the two sat down at the table. "Well," Dexter started, "For the surprise party, I'm supposed to take Boss there. But do you have something to say?"  
Mike grinned once again and replied, "Why, yes, I do. I want you to come to the Bad Hams Place early in the morning the day of Boss's surprise party." "And then we went and collected nuts for the rest of the day," Dexter remarked.  
Mike nodded and said, "But remember, one more day of spying. After tomorrow, I want you to come early in the morning. I need you to buy a list of things for me. I'll give you enough money for it all. I've got you a list. I'll give it to you the day before the surprise party. But you have to buy all of the things and give them to me before the day is over."  
Dexter replied, "Yes, sir. I will." Mike remarked, "Thank you, Dexter. You can go home now." He turned to leave and went out of the Bad Hams Place. Once Dexter was out of the Bad Hams Place, Mike had a twisted grin upon his face. "This is going to be so fun," he grimaced.  
  
With Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro paced around his carrier in thought. I'm still worried about Dexter, he thought. He doesn't seem to be aware of the change in time. I hope he's better by tomorrow. But I'm glad he has something for Boss that's a surprise that's too big to tell the Ham-Hams.  
Laura then came into the room. "Hey, Hamtaro," she said. Laura opened his carrier door and got Hamtaro out. She sat him on her desk and took out her journal. "Nothing real special happened today, but hopefully the twentifirst will be better," Laura told Hamtaro. "Heke?" Hamtaro inquired loudly.  
"Oh, Hamtaro," Laura said. "On that day, I'm supposed to go to a dance with Travis. I'm going to dance with him finally! Oh, it'll be so romantic..."  
Laura has something planned on Boss's birthday, Hamtaro thought. The twentifirst must be special or something. I'm glad she's kept busy that day so she doesn't take me anywhere with her because I've got to be at the clubhouse. 


	10. A Real Quick Day

The next day...  
  
Dexter got to the clubhouse early the next day. "I hope I'm the first one there," he mumbled as he opened the door. Inside the clubhouse was Boss and Jingle at the table sipping on tea. "Hi," Boss greeted. Jingle asked, "Would you like a cup of tea?"  
Dexter shook his head and sat down at the table. "No, thank you," he said. "What are you talking about?" Jingle shrugged and looked to Boss. "I dunno either," he responded. "What are you thinking, Dexter?"  
After a minute of thinking, Dexter replied, "I don't know. I was wondering about your birthday because I've got something for you that's better than any other Ham-Ham's gift. You'll love it." "Don't tell me what you got me, Dexter," Boss teased. "It's supposed to be a surprise! Will I just love it?" Dexter nodded in reply. "It's to die for," he stated.  
I'm just wondering what Mike's got in store for me, Dexter thought as other Ham-Hams entered the clubhouse. After all of the Ham-Hams got to the clubhouse, Sandy suggested, "Let's climb trees and play hide and go seek!" "Yeah!" the Ham-Hams shouted as they went out the door.  
After a few hours of playing just anything in the cool autumn day, Hamtaro said, "Let's go on a picnic!" "Yeah!" the Ham-Hams shouted and got their lunch.  
Dexter continued to go with the flow. Mike will love to hear what we did today, he thought as he ate. Caitlin and Bijou walked over to Dexter and questioned, "Are you still mad at Howdy?" "Why, yes, I am," he retorted. "OK," Caitlin replied as they went to tell Howdy.  
Howdy's so helpless, pathetic, and stupid, Dexter recalled. I hate him all of the time. Why doesn't he just go to a different town sometimes? Man, I'm starting to think like Mike, too...  
After they ate, Boss said, "I'm going to the store, OK? Y'all can stay at the clubhouse." "OK, Boss," the Ham-Hams said in unison. After he was out of sight, Hamtaro said, "Let's go plan the surprise party some more!"  
The Ham-Hams went into the clubhouse together to plan the party. Maxwell got out the chalk board again and said, "OK, Dexter, are you still taking Boss to the party?" "Yes, I am," Dexter responded as he formed a toothy, eternal grin. "I've got a surprise for him before the party. It's to die for. He'll absolutely love it." "OK, if you insist. But don't take any longer than thirty minutes after the planned party time," Maxwell told him.  
The Ham-Hams continued to plan. Cappy went over to the door and alarmed, "He's coming back!" Maxwell covered the chalk board again and put it back in its place. The Ham-Hams acted like they were just talking.  
"Hamha," Boss said as he entered the clubhouse. "Whatcha doin'?" "Nothing, Boss," Caitlin said. After awhile, most of the Ham-Hams went home. When it was only down to Hamtaro, Boss, Jingle, and Dexter, Hamtaro said, "Dexter, you're acting strange. What's wrong?"  
Dexter glared at him and retorted, "I'm just trying to hold out on myself. And I'm planning a surprise for my dear friend." He got up from the table and remarked, "Good-bye. I'll be here later tomorrow." With that, he exited the clubhouse. Jingle remarked, "There's something wrong. It's about that surprise. Either he's too into it, or it's really a good surprise."  
Meanwhile, Mike was walking around the Bad Hams Place outside. "Dexter should be here any minute now," he muttered. "I'm glad I've got him for this plan." A minute later, Dexter showed up at the Bad Hams Place.  
"What did you do today?" Mike inquired after he and Dexter were in the front room. "Oh, nothing really. Just play and go on a picnic. And after Boss left, we talked again about his party. I confirmed taking Boss to the party, also," Dexter acknowledged. "Great, Dexter," Mike replied. "Remember to come here early in the morning. I have a list of items you need to get me. And continue to act cool to win Pashmina's heart, like I won Stella's."  
Dexter nodded and said, "If I have a long day tomorrow, I might as well get a good night's sleep." "OK, Dexter. Run along now," Mike said. Dexter got up and left the Bad Hams Place. As soon as Dexter exited, Mike got the twisted grin again and said, "This is going to be so fun with Dexter justifying me. He can take the blame on this one." 


	11. A Shopping Trip

The next day...  
  
Dexter got up early in the morning to get to the Bad Hams Place. This is the day before Pashmina falls in love with me, he thought as he crossed the river. I sure hope Mike's correct about this. But what's the surprise? I think it's supposed to be for Boss. But maybe it's also for Pashmina. But Boss comes first.  
When Dexter arrived at the Bad Hams Place, Mike was outside with Stella. In Mike's paw was a piece of paper. In Stella's paw were some keys. "Good morning, Dexter," Mike greeted. "Here's your list of things you need to get me. Stella's got some keys to a truck that you might want to get one item with."  
Dexter nodded and took the list. "A four by four inch kitchen counter?" he questioned. "Yes, we need that," Stella remarked. "What for?" Dexter asked. "Yes, you are full of questiones, aren't you? Remember, it's a surprise. Don't try to guess what it is," Mike said to Dexter.  
He nodded again and glanced at the list. "OK, do you need to do repairs? If you do, call a repairman," Dexter said. "It's not repairs," Stella muttered. "We just need what's on the list!" "Here is what should be enough to pay for it all," Mike acknowledged as he handed him at least two hundred dollars in ten dollar bills. "Keep the remainder," Mike added.  
Dexter nodded once again and said, "I'll be taking the truck." "Then follow me," Stella said as she beckoned him to follow her. He followed her to behind the tree to where a red truck was. "Come back before three in the afternoon," she told Dexter as he began to drive to the marketplace.  
When he got to the hamster part of city, he entered Home Depot to get some of the items on the list. "At least there's only five," he muttered. "And four of them you can find here. Uh, it has...a four by four inch kitchen counter, fourty-eight centimeters of rope, four rods of metal, and rolls of duct tape. Heh, wonder what that stupid stuff is used for... And then there's...a softball bat?"  
Dexter shrugged and went into the kitchen department. He saw an employee and asked, "Escuse me, but I need the best deal on a four by four kitchen counter." "Of course!" the employee replied. "How about...this one?"  
The employee pointed to a sturdy four by four inch kitchen counter. "I'll take it!" Dexter confirmed. "How much?" "About twenty dollars since it's on sale and we're begging to get rid of it," the employee replied.  
Dexter gave him two ten dollar bills. "It's yours," the employee said. "I'll take it out to your car after you're finished shopping. What else do you need?" "Well," Dexter started, "the list says that I need at least fourty-eight centimeters of rope next." "OK, let me show you the best deals," the employee responded immediately.  
The employee took him down an aisle. "Loose or tight," he asked. "Tight," Dexter replied. The employee looked around and said, "Does the list say anything about twine? It's thin." "It says thick," Dexter replied.  
After a few minutes of looking, the employee took a case of rope down from the shelf. "Real heavy, now," he commented as he put the case into Dexter's paws. Dexter practically fell down the case was so heavy. "Is it the case?" he questioned as the employee took it from his paws. "It's the product," he replied as the employee took the case back to where the kitchen counter was being kept.  
"It says we need four rods of metal next," Dexter acknowledged the employee. "We're having a sale for four rods of metal for ten bucks," the employee answered. Dexter followed the employee down another aisle until he stopped. Dexter chose four rods and said, "I think that's good."  
The employee nodded and stated, "I think so, too. I'll take it back to your other items." After taking the four rods of metal back to where Dexter's items were, the employee asked, "What else do you need?" "It says that I need rolls of duct tape," Dexter replied. "I know the best deals!" the employee perceived as Dexter followed him.  
After finding the right aisle, the employee said, "What's on sale is the five pack of black duct tape." "How much cheaper is it than the two pack right now?" Dexter questioned. "About thirty-five cents," the employee replied. "I'll take it!" Dexter responded as they took it back to where Dexter had his other stuff.  
"Your total is fifty-one dollars and twenty-two cents," the employee said after he rung up the four items Dexter was buying. Dexter paid him, and the employee asked, "Are you doing fix-it-yourself repairs? It seems like it..." "I don't know," Dexter replied. "My boss told me to get this stuff for him." "Oh, OK," the employee replied.  
The employee helped Dexter take all of his purchases out to the truck Stella lent him. "Hope to see you again real soon!" the employee said as Dexter drove off to Wal-Mart.  
"OK, a softball bat," Dexter mumbled as he looked through the sports aisle in Wal-Mart. "Oh, there it is! And it's only five dollars for a real one..." He then purchased it and got out of Wal-Mart. "I hate to go in there," he muttered to himself once he got back outside. "Well, off to the Bad Hams Place now!"  
A few minutes later, Dexter pulled up to the Bad Hams Place. Mike was outside with Stella waiting for him. "That was quicker than I thought, Dexter," Mike said. "It's only about five 'til noon. I thought you'd take another hour."  
Dexter helped Mike and Stella take all of the items into the front room. After they got the kitchen counter into the front room, Dexter stated, "I need to go now." "Bye, Dexter," Mike and Stella replied in unison. 


	12. The Rest of That Day

Meanwhile...  
  
Howdy had seen Dexter with the truck. "I wonder what he was doin' with a truck," he mumbled as he entered the clubhouse. "Hey, Howdy," Pashmina greeted. "Where have you been?" "I saw Dexter with a truck," Howdy answered. "I was in town when I saw him. He had a big box and four rods of metal in the back of the truck. I think there's something wrong."  
At that moment, Dexter walked casually into the clubhouse. "Hamha, Ham-Hams," he remarked as the Ham-Hams glanced at him. Howdy said to Boss, "I need to see you for a moment." "OK, Howdy," Boss replied as the two went out the door.  
"What is it, Howdy?" Boss inquired after Howdy closed the clubhouse door. "Well, Boss," Howdy explained. "See, I saw Dexter in town in a truck with a big box and four rods of metal in the back. I don't know what he's doing with it. It might be part of your surprise." "I don't think it'd be anything of importance," Boss responded. "You sure?" he queried to be sure he heard correctly. "Yup," Boss stated and went back into the clubhouse.  
After a few hours of playing more games at the clubhouse, Boss said, "I've got to go to town to get a few things for my birthday tomorrow." "OK, Boss," the Ham-Hams said in unison as he left the clubhouse.  
Maxwell once again pulled out the chalk board and started, "OK, Dexter is going to take Boss to the party after his surprise, correct?" "Correct!" Dexter shouted to Maxwell. "Stan's got a disco ball, and it's going to be on when he comes in," Maxwell informed. Stan nodded gleefully and pointed to a box in the corner of the clubhouse.  
Maxwell continued, "Well, then we're going to sing the Happy Birthday song after Boss enters the clubhouse. Right afterward, Caitlin and Cappy are going to lead us in the party games. After everyone gets hungry, we'll sing the Happy Birthday song again, and Boss will blow out the candles on the birthday cake Hamtaro made. Then he'll open presents. After he opens all of his presents, Panda and Pashmina will lead us in the next few games. Is that correct, Ham-Hams?"  
"Correct!" the Ham-Hams shouted in unison. "Great. We have it all planned," Maxwell said as he covered the chalk board again. "Hey, Maxwell," Stan hollered. "I've got some music that's 'it' right now. D'you want me to bring it tomorrow?" "Do that, Stan," he replied.  
A few minutes later, Boss came back. "D'you want anything to eat 'cause I'll get you something?" he queried. "OK," Oxnard responded. Boss went to the storage and brought back a pile of sunflower seeds. "There you go," he stated as he sat back in his armchair.  
The Ham-Hams ate a few of the sunflower seeds. "Hey, Boss," Caitlin said. "Come over to my place in the morning. I'll fix you up for your birthday." "Uh...that's OK...," Boss murmured. "No," she commented. "You're going to come over and let me see you before you make yourself look stupid."  
Boss sighed and mumbled, "OK, I will." After a few minutes, most of the Ham-Hams went home. After Caitlin left, Boss said to Hamtaro and Oxnard, "Hey, did you think I looked stupid last time I went somewhere?" Hamtaro glanced at Oxnard for an answer. "Uh, Boss," Oxnard replied, "she's right. You don't wanna look stupid this time."  
Boss turned red and inquired, "So, I looked stupid and no one said anything about it?" "Frankly," Hamtaro muttered. Boss turned around and murmured, "OK, I'll go to Caitlin's to be 'fixed up.' " "Good," Hamtaro and Oxnard responded in unison as they left the clubhouse. 


	13. Boss's Birthday

The next morning...  
  
Dexter woke up extra early this morning. I've got to get to the Bad Hams Place early this morning, Dexter recalled. This is the day Pashmina is to fall in love with me.  
Dexter opened his carrier and ran outside. He got to the park and crossed the calm river. Dexter came up to the Bad Hams Place and found nobody outside. "Where could Mike be?" he questioned himself.  
As if out of nowhere, Mike appeared. "There you are, Dexter," he greeted as his toothy, eternal grin formed upon his face. "I've been waiting for you." "Can you tell me now what my gift to Boss is?" Dexter pleaded. "Not yet," Mike replied smoothly as his grin enlarged. "You'll love it, though." "And is Pashmina still going to fall in love with me?" he inquired. "Of course," Mike responded, his grin still getting larger.  
"This is what you are to do," Mike started. "You are to take the guest of honor to the red cross behind the Bad Hams Place. And then you follow us. But remember, use this." He handed Dexter a black blindfold. "It's a surprise," Mike remarked.  
Dexter nodded and asked, "When should I go to the clubhouse?" "Probably right now," Mike responded as his grin took up all of his face. Dexter nodded again and raced toward the clubhouse.  
Mike entered the Bad Hams Place. After he closed the door, he let out a loud, evil cackle. "This is going to be so fun!" Mike laughed as he went down the staircase to the front room. "I can't believe it! Dexter is such a big sap! Bwa ha haa!!!"  
  
At Caitlin's house...  
  
"Caitlin!" Boss shouted as she combed his fur. "Why do you have to comb my fur?" "So it'll look nice," Caitlin replied. "Now take off your helmet!" "I don't want to!" he fussed. "Oh, quit being such a baby!" Caitlin retorted. "I just need to comb under it!"  
Boss grumbled as he took off his helmet and set it on Caitlin's vanity. After she combed his head, Boss put his helmet back atop of his head. "Now," Caitlin said. "You need a good dinner jacket." "Wha?" Boss questioned as she took out a dinner jacket from her closet. "Where the heck did you get that?" "It was my dad's," Caitlin replied.  
Caitlin held out the dinner jacket to him. "Put it on," she beckoned. Boss put it on hastily, and she fixed it up. "There," Caitlin said afterward. "All you need now is a bow tie." She reached into her closet and took out a black bow tie. "That'll go good," Caitlin commented as Boss put it on.  
After he put it on sloppily, Caitlin fixed it up. "That's good enough," she said afterward. Right then, she heard a soft knock on her front door. "C'mon, Boss," Caitlin beckoned. "Let's see who's at the door." "I don't wanna," Boss muttered. "I feel stupid." "For all's sake, Boss, you don't look stupid for once!" Caitlin retorted and opened the front door.  
"Oh, Dexter? What are you doing here?" Caitlin inquired as Dexter entered through the doorway. "I have a surprise for Boss," Dexter replied. "Well, hold on awhile," Caitlin stated. "Boss is not too much liking how he looks. He thinks he looks stupid."  
Dexter shrugged as he entered Caitlin's living room. "Just wait here until Boss comes out," Caitlin told him as he sat down on the couch. "Watch TV if you want." Dexter turned on the TV and put it on the news channel. 


	14. Breakfast at Craker Barrel

Caitlin entered her bedroom where Boss was. "I don't like this," Boss whined. "It's doesn't feel good." "Oh, get over it," Caitlin retorted. "Dexter's waiting for you. Go out to breakfast with him in town." "I'm definately not-" Boss started but was pushed out of the room by Caitlin.  
"Go!" Caitlin demanded. "If you feel stupid now, why don't you put on one of your things? Now that's insane!" Boss sighed and went into the living room. "Hi, Boss," Dexter greeted as he walked over to him. "Let's go for breakfast. And, oh, yeah, I like your jacket."  
Boss turned red as he followed Dexter outside. "Are you embarrassed that your girlfriend dressed you up for our birthday?" Dexter inquired. Boss nodded slowly, and Dexter replied, "At least you have a girlfriend..." "You may think that at times...," Boss mumbled as he followed Dexter closely down the sidewalk on the sides of the human roads.  
When they got into town, Dexter took Boss to Cracker Barrel. "C'mon, Boss," Dexter beckoned as they went inside the restaurant. When they got to the hostess station, the hostess asked, "Now, why are you dressed up?" "His girlfriend dressed him up for his birthday," Dexter replied smoothly as Boss turned bright red. The hostess giggled and said, "I've done that to my boyfriend once, but he got mad at me. Oh well. OK, I have a table for you two."  
After ordering what they wanted to eat, Dexter queried, "So, are you excited about today?" "Well, yeah, kinda," Boss replied. "By the way, can you please tell me what you've got for me? I know you've got a surprise for me, but what is it?" Dexter thought a minute about Mike and Pashmina. "Well," Dexter responded, "if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." "I'll still love it, though," he remarked. "You naughty hamster, I can't tell you yet," Dexter answered smoothly. "OK," Boss responded. "If you insist." 


	15. A Red X and the Bad Hams

When Dexter and Boss got out of Cracker Barrel, Dexter asked, "Do you want your surprise now?" Boss thought for a minute and replied, "Let's wait a few minutes 'cause I need time to digest." "OK, Boss," he remarked.  
After at least thirty minutes, Dexter asked again, "Do you want it now?" Boss reflected on what Howdy had said about the big box and four metal rods. He was not completely ready but said, "OK. I will now."  
Boss followed Dexter to the park entrance. "It's a surprise, so...," Dexter said as he took a blindfold out of his pocket. "You sayin' this is just your surprise?" Boss questioned as Dexter put the blindfold on him. "Yup," he replied proudly.  
Dexter held Boss's paws as he led him through the park. Instead of taking the rocks across, Dexter took the human bridge across the river. "Why are we taking the bridge?" Boss inquired as Dexter took him closer the red cross behind the Bad Hams Place. "So you won't fall in the river," Dexter answered smoothly as he saw the red cross come into view.  
The red cross appeared closer and closer as Dexter continued to lead Boss toward it. "Are we goin' anywhere particular?" he queried as Dexter brought him closer to the destination. "We're almost there," Dexter remarked. "Great, so, I can take the blindfold off, right?" he questioned. "Not yet," Dexter replied smoothly.  
When the red cross was only a few inches away, Boss stopped in his tracks. "What is it?" Dexter questioned as he looked back at the red cross. "I smell trouble," Boss muttered as he sniffed the air. "Are you leading me this way because someone told you to?" "Of course not!" Dexter scolded. "I'm just taking this way!"  
When Dexter and Boss reached the red cross, the two heard a whistle sound. Dexter jumped against the tree as Bad Hams jumped from above. "Wha?" Boss inquired before he felt anything. The Bad Hams practically smashed him against the ground before Mike and Stella came up to him.  
Dexter got behind Mike and asked, "I thought you had me a gift..." "What are you complaining about?" Mike shouted. "We are! Not you! Yours is coming up! Just follow us!" "But-" Dexter started, but Mike demanded, "Just follow us!"  
The Bad Hams pulled Boss up off of the ground. Dexter raced over to him and questioned, "You knocked him out?" "Well, kiddo," Number 1 returned, "when something falls on your head unexpectedly, you are supposed to be knocked out. You're lucky you ran to the tree."  
The Bad Hams pushed past Dexter and went inside the Bad Hams Place. "W-wait!!!" Dexter screamed. "I don't want to be hated by Pashmina! I want to be loved by her!" Stella walked over to him and remarked, "She will fall in love with you if you keep with us. If you stop now, we're gonna hate you and they're gonna hate you, too. But if you stay with us, you'll be officially a Bad Ham."  
Dexter turned pale and fussed, "B-but I want Pashmina to-" "She will, already!" Mike came up and shouted. Dexter followed Mike reluctantly.  
When inside, the Bad Hams set the unconscious Boss in a wooden chair. They trussed him down to the chair and walked away. "Wh-what?!" Dexter shouted and jumped up and down. "How's that a gift?!"  
Mike glared at him and replied smoothly, "Look, if you hadn't come along, this wouldn't be happening. But it's your fault." "Wha-what do you mean?" Dexter questioned. "See," Mike explained. "On the list yesterday, I added the counter because Number 1 wanted one in the living room. And Number 14's a blacksmith, so I added metal rods. I added those two items so you couldn't figure out anything."  
Dexter turned into a panic and yelled, "Then what did you do for me? You said Pashmina would fall in love with me!" "I'm so sorry, kiddo," Mike retorted. "I thought I was your friend...," Dexter muttered. "No, I was yours," Mike replied.  
Dexter thought a minute and realized that Mike had lied the whole time. "Then you didn't try to help me? You got me to help you?" Mike nodded in reply. "But," he remarked, "I still have a gift for you to give him."  
Mike handed Dexter the softball bat. "Fifty licks," Mike demanded. "NO!" Dexter yelled. At that moment, Boss became conscious again. "Wha?!" he shouted. "Dexter?! Why the heck am I here?"  
Dexter bowed his head and replied, "I was told to bring you here. I thought Mike was going to make Pashmina fall in love with me." He held up the softball bat and glanced back at Mike. "What do you mean by 'fifty licks'?" Dexter questioned. Mike glared at him and inquired, "Do you want me to give him your gift for you?" "NO!" Dexter shouted. "I want you to hit him with that bat fifty times to make him learn his lesson," Mike replied roughly.  
The softball bat seemed to be heavy in his paws as Dexter raised it. "I'm sorry, Boss," he muttered as he swung it slowly. Dexter slightly patted Boss on the head with the bat. "OK," Dexter shouted. "That's fifty really quick." "Give me that bat!" Mike demanded. "OK!" Dexter yelled. "I will!"  
Dexter swung the softball as hard as he could at Boss. He stopped after fourty and mumbled, "I need a break..." "Then give me the bat and I'll finish it," Mike ordered. Dexter shook his head and swung the bat ten more times. After his fiftieth time of swinging, Dexter collapsed in front of Boss. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
Mike grinned and demanded, "What do you say, kiddo?" Boss stared at Dexter and mumbled, "Thanks..." "Now," Mike said, "I have my own gift for Dexter for helping me out."  
Dexter looked up at Mike and asked, "What?" "Come, Dexter," Mike demanded as he walked out of the room. Dexter glanced back at Boss one more time before he exited the room behind Mike.  
When Dexter exited, Boss thought, I wasn't sure about Howdy, but I now believe him. He usually jokes about fake birthday presents, but this one is real. But what am I to do now? Dern, what will Caitlin think when I come back to the clubhouse with her dad's jacket ripped?  
After a few minutes of thinking, Boss finally knew what Dexter had done. He had run out of the clubhouse during Pashmina's birthday party and told Mike everything. And that's where his model went. Dexter had stolen it and given it to Mike.  
After a few more minutes, Boss saw a letter on the ground. He had seen it fall out of Dexter's bow tie. He squinted to see it since he couldn't bend forward. That must be the list Mike was talking about, Boss thought. Man, I now know that Dexter didn't actually mean this to happen...but I'm still mad at him.  
When thinking got boring, which was only about five minutes, Boss thought, Well, you never know, they could've done something wrong when they tied me down to this chair. He tried to press up against his burden, but the ropes didn't budge. Dang, he thought, They've gotten better at this. 


	16. HamHam Woes

At the clubhouse...  
  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear- " Stan chanted, but Sandy nudged him and shouted, "The birthday boy's not even here, Stan! There's something wrong!" "I know, Sandy, but when Boss is here, I'll be the best singer because I practiced," he retorted. "The girls like good singers." "Oh, Stan...," Sandy remarked.  
Caitlin paced around the table and thought, I wonder what's holding Boss and Dexter up. Maxwell said no more than thirty minutes past the party time, but it's an hour!  
Howdy sat at the table in thought. "Ham-Hams," he muttered. "What, Howdy?" Hamtaro questioned. "I know who's holding them up," Howdy acknowledged. "I know what Dexter's doing, but he doesn't mean it." "What, Howdy?" Pashmina inquired.  
Howdy replied, "I've been a'watchin' my dear best friend, and it seems he's going somewhere after he leaves. See, when he ran out on Pashmina's birthday, he ran into-" "Who, Howdy?" the Ham-Hams queried in unison. "I was about to say who!" Howdy scolded.  
Howdy continued, "Dexter ran into Mike and told him everything." The Ham-Hams gasped, and Caitlin shouted, "But I wanna know where my boyfriend is!" "That's where I'm gettin' to," Howdy answered. "Well, he stole that model that Boss showed us awhile back and gave it to Mike since he asked for it. He tricked Dexter and made him think that Pashmina would fall in love with him if Dexter did what Mike said. Dexter was told to take Boss to a certain point in the park. He thought that he'd have a birthday gift for the guy because Mike said so. But actually, it was an assault."  
Hamtaro looked at Howdy and muttered, "We've got to do something!" "Well," Howdy mumbled, "I found this out because I was spyin' on Dexter, but I'm not sure what they're gonna do to him or Boss. I just found this out because I heard Stella telling the Bad Hams three days earlier next to the river." "But you haven't answered my question!" Caitlin wailed.  
Howdy thought a minute and mumbled, "I actually don't know." The Ham- Hams looked at each other in dread. "Then...?" Oxnard questioned. "Then what?" the Ham-Hams shouted. "Then, you mean, Howdy, he could be in trouble, along with Dexter?" Oxnard inquired.  
Hamtaro got up from the table and raced out the door. "Wait, Hamtaro!" Caitlin shouted as she ran out behind him. "We've gotta help them, Ham-Hams!" Howdy yelled. "Yeah!" the Ham-Hams replied in perfect harmony as they chased after Hamtaro and Caitlin.  
The Ham-Hams crossed the river in a single file line. Hamtaro and Howdy were in the front leading the Ham-Hams. "Just one thing," Hamtaro muttered. "How are we going to get inside to them?" "We can go in the back way again," Caitlin said. "They already know we take that way," Howdy remarked.  
Pashmina came up to Howdy and said, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." "Don't blame yourself, Pashmina," Howdy replied as he held her paws. "Oh, Howdy...," she stated dreamily. "Don't go get romantic on us!" Hamtaro hollered.  
Howdy and Pashmina snapped out of it and the Ham-Hams continued toward the Bad Hams Place. 


	17. Deadly Fire

With Mike and Dexter...  
  
Dexter continued to follow Mike reluctantly. Finally Mike stopped and turned around toward Dexter. "Here," he stated as he opened a door. Dexter went into the room as Mike followed behind him.  
Inside the room was a big pile of sticks. "Stand here, Dexter," Mike demanded. "See, kid, this room is made of cinder blocks. Fire can't go through it, but stays in it." He lit a match and showed it to Dexter.  
"See," Mike explained, "this pile of sticks takes up practically the whole room. But the walls are made of cinder blocks, so it keeps the fire on the inside. If a fire is going on in this room and you're in the room at the same time and the door is locked, you'll either burn to death, or if the fire goes out and you're still alive, the smoke will suffocate you."  
Dexter turned pale. "You don't mean it?" he questioned as Mike threw the lit match on the pile of sticks. "Oh, I mean it," he replied. "It was nice knowing you, Dexter." With that, Mike left Dexter in the room with the burning sticks and locked the door which was made with cinder blocks, too.  
"NO!" Dexter screamed as he collapsed on the floor. "NO! HOWDY! SAVE ME!" He pounded the floor as the tears came down upon the floor. Dexter looked toward the fire with teary eyes. The fire was spreading quickly among the sticks. He pressed up against the wall and wailed, "Howdy, I'm sorry. I'm glad that you have Pashmina instead of me. Take care of yourself!"  
Meanwhile, Mike was thinking of Dexter in the burning room. Well, he thought, first off, you don't work for the Bad Hams if you're a Ham-Ham. And second off, that pathetic kid needs to learn his lesson.  
Stella ran up to Mike in a fret. "What is it, Stella?" he demanded. "Intruders...," Stella replied breathlessly. "Well, find them!" Mike yelled. "Yes, Mike," Stella responded and rushed to the Bad Hams.  
"I don't have time for this," Mike muttered as he walked around the Bad Hams Place. He reached the front room and mumbled, "Well, kid, hamsters always learn their lessons." Boss glanced at him and demanded, "Where's Dexter?" "Oh, that's nothing to worry about," Mike replied smoothly. "Where's Dexter?" Boss repeated.  
Mike glared at him and grinned his toothy, eternal grin. "You really wanna know?" he questioned as his grin enlarged. "Tell me where he is!" Boss shouted. Mike's grin got bigger as he replied, "I put him in a room of fire." "You didn't!" he yelled.  
Mike's grin took up his whole face as he responded, "Of course, I never lie." "That's a lie," Boss muttered. Mike glared at him and mumbled, "Well, I'm telling the truth this time. Dexter's in a room of fire, and he can't get out."  
After a minute of thinking of Dexter in a room of fire, Boss thought, What will happen to him? Dexter will die in there! And the worst thing is the Ham-Hams don't know we're even here! I can't go after Dexter! I'm stuck here and can't get up! I just hope the Ham-Hams find Dexter before he dies! 


	18. Dexter is Rescued

With Dexter...  
  
Dexter continued to watch the fire come close to his body as he pushed up against the wall. His tears continued to come from his eyes as he felt the heat in the air. I won't survive, Dexter thought as his silent tears came down. I can't forgive Howdy this way. This is all my fault! This heat...  
Dexter fell onto the floor and whispered, "This heat...I can't survive...it's too strong...I'm almost unconscious..." He watched the fire as it came close to licking his body. Suddenly, Dexter was in darkness and couldn't get up. The heat had knocked him out.  
After a few minutes, Dexter could feel a flame barely lick his body. He tried to get up but couldn't even manage opening his eyes. "Dexter!" a voice called nearby. "The fire is calling for me," Dexter whispered as he barely opened his eyes.  
Suddenly something started dragging him. "Dexter," it said as it pulled him. "The fire is calling me," Dexter whispered as he was picked up off of the floor. He immediately wondered if he was dead. "Am I alive?" Dexter questioned as he was taken somewhere.  
When he felt cooler air, Dexter woke up. He looked around and realized he was out of the room of fire. "Dexter? Are you alive?" a voice questioned.  
Dexter looked upward and cried, "Is that really you, Howdy?" Howdy was in front of Dexter. "Dexter, you're alive," Howdy whispered as the two hugged each other. "Howdy! Dexter!" a voice said.  
Hamtaro and Caitlin raced up to the two friends. "What happened, Dexter?" Caitlin inquired. Dexter explained the story from when he told Mike about Pashmina liking Howdy until he was locked in the room of fire. "Oh my," Hamtaro murmured as he looked around the hallway that they were in. "We better get moving," Hamtaro said as Howdy, Dexter, and Caitlin followed him.  
The rest of the Ham-Hams then ran up to Hamtaro, Caitlin, Howdy, and Dexter. "The Bad Hams are close!" Bijou shouted as she hugged Hamtaro. "No one worry," Howdy acknowledged. "Dexter's fine now!"  
Every one of the Ham-Hams glared at Dexter. "Uh-oh...," Dexter mumbled as he felt everyone's stares. "Let me explain..." "So, let's hear it, Dexter!" the Ham-Hams demanded. He turned pale and reminded, "Hey, what about Boss? C'mon!!!"  
The Ham-Hams remembered Boss and jumped. "Oh, great," Panda muttered. "I guess we ought to find him and get outta here and resume the party." "Yup," Oxnard remarked. "Let's go, Ham-Hams!" Cappy ushered. "First, let's split up into groups," Hamtaro said as they formed groups.  
Hamtaro, Howdy, Dexter, Caitlin, and Oxnard formed a group together. Sandy, Stan, Maxwell, and Cappy were another group. Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Jingle, and Panda were a group, too.  
"We're Spy Force 1!" Oxnard shouted. "Shut up, Oxnard!" Hamtaro whispered as his group was Spy Force 1 (like in the first story), Sandy's group was Spy Force 2, and Bijou's was Spy Force 3. 


	19. Mike's Getting a Little Mad Now

With the Bad Hams...  
  
Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, and Number 5 looked around the Bad Hams Place for the Ham-Hams. "They can't hide long," Number 4 commented. "Not with us all lookin'," Number 2 remarked.  
Suddenly Spy Force 2 jumped in front of them. "You can't catch us!" Cappy shouted at the five Bad Hams. "Like, yeah!" Sandy stated. "Yeah, dudes!" Stan yelled. "It doesn't say in my books, but you're not gonna get us!" Maxwell hollered.  
The five Bad Hams flamed up and dashed toward Spy Force 2. Spy Force 2 contiguesly raced away from them. The chase was on.  
Meanwhile, Spy Force 3 searched for the other Bad Hams. "They can't hide long," Panda noted. "Panda," Jingle responded,  
  
"I feel someone has already said that a few minutes ago." "It doesn't matter, boys," Bijou remarked. "Lookin' for someone?" a voice desired behind Spy Force 3.  
Spy Force 3 turned around slowly and found the other ten Bad Hams behind them. "EEK!" Bijou, Pashmina, and Penelope screamed as they started to run. Jingle and Panda began to run, also, as the ten Bad Hams rushed after them.  
Spy Force 1 was watching behind a corner. "It's safe now," Hamtaro declared as they walked into the middle of the corridor. "OK, Hamtaro. Let's do our thing!" Oxnard stated. "Ham-Hams, I'm nervous," Dexter remarked. "Why, Dexter?" Howdy inquired.  
Dexter turned red all over and admitted, "This is all my fault! If I hadn't trusted Mike or gotten mad at you, Howdy, we would all be at the birthday party having a good time! To me, it sounded good." "Dexter," Caitlin said, "I think you better save your apologies for Boss. Right now, let's get rollin', baby!"  
"Hey!" the four other Ham-Hams scolded. "That's Boss's saying!" "Since when?" Caitlin retorted. "Since that first day," Oxnard responded. "If it wasn't for that saying," Hamtaro remarked, "we'd all be Bad Ham meat." "I thought it was mince meat," Howdy noted as they started down the corridor.  
In the meantime, Mike was listing all of the reasons he should have the Ham-Hams as he paced around Boss. "And the next reason-" Mike started, but Boss interrupted, "I can't hear you, lalalala la la." "Oh, would you quit with that?" Mike retorted as he continued listing his reasons.  
But, really, Boss wasn't listening. He was thinking because that was more interesting than listening to Mike tell him why he should hand over the Ham-Hams. Heh heh heh, he thought. How can I "hand" them over? They're bound to my side. Besides, we have paws, not hands.  
Mike continued to talk about what seemed to be hundreds of reasons why he should have the Ham-Hams. "And, in conclusion," Mike concluded, "in simple words...I WANT THE HAM-HAMS ALREADY!!! NOW!!!" "Oh," Boss retorted, "how do I say this? Uh, no."  
Mike flamed up and screamed, "Say 'the word' now! I WANT THEM! SAY YES NOW!" "Uh, no," Boss replied just barely able to keep from laughing and telling the evil Ham off. "NOW!!!" Mike demanded. "I WANT THE HAM- HAMS!!! AND I WANT THEM NOW!!!"  
Boss couldn't help but start laughing at the evil Ham. "Oh, really?" he laughed mockingly. "Well, as I said once, heh heh, and I'll say it again: Sinners in-" "I KNOW THAT!" Mike scolded. "AND QUIT LAUGHING! I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE LAUGHING, YOU STUPID HAMSTER!"  
Mike got flames in his eyes as he demanded, "SAY YES NOW!" "Why don't you ask them yourself if you want them to join?" Boss returned. "Of course, I won't, and not one of the Ham-Hams will join the 'Dumb Hams'." "Actually," Mike retorted, "I know one of the Ham-Hams that will join. And his name-" "Isn't Dexter!" a voice yelled from the doorway of the front room.  
At the doorway was Dexter with Hamtaro, Howdy, Caitlin, and Oxnard. Mike jumped and demanded, "Join the Bad Hams! JOIN THE BAD HAMS!" "That's how we found you," Oxnard acknowledged.  
Hamtaro shouted, "We're sick of this stuff! We're just Ham-Hams! Let us be!" "I couldn't have said that better myself," Boss muttered from behind Mike. "I could use a favor." "Shut up!" Mike demanded as he smacked him.  
Caitlin yelled, "OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" With that, she jumped head on toward Mike. But something blocked her that sent Caitlin flying back toward her fellow Ham-Hams. "Get outta the way, Stella!" Caitlin demanded as she charged again, this time also at Stella.  
Contiguesly all fifteen Bad Hams appeared from behind Mike and Stella's backs. "That's freaky, y'all," Howdy mumbled. "It's like a magic trick." "Put a sock in it, Howdy," Dexter muttered.  
Mike stepped in front of Stella and inquired, "How did you not know about my plan?" Hamtaro glanced at the rest of Spy Force 1. "What about you, Dexter?" Mike pressured.  
Dexter gulped and admitted, "I tr...I trusted a liar like you! I should've known by the tone of that list that I was just preparing something for you! I hate you, you liar!" "Well put," Mike commented as he formed his toothy, eternal grin.  
Dexter screamed, "I hate the Bad Hams, too! I would rather join the cat club at the pet shop!" The Bad Hams jumped and shouted numerous remarks at Dexter. While they were busy yelling at him, Hamtaro, Caitlin, Oxnard, and Howdy slipped behind the Bad Hams to Boss.  
"While they're distracted, could you do me a-" Boss started, but Caitlin muttered, "We know. We wouldn't leave you here. By the way...my dad's jacket..." "No comment!" he replied as they released him of his burden.  
The Bad Hams were now screaming at Dexter. "Come and get me, Dumb Hams!" Dexter pressured as they charged at him. "Dexter!!!" Howdy screamed as Dexter winked at him. "Oh, I get it..." "What?" the five other Ham- Hams asked as they raced up the staircase that lead outside. 


	20. Once Outside the Bad Hams Place

Once outside, the rest of the Ham-Hams from Spy Forces 2 and 3 jumped out of the tree the Bad Hams Place was located. "Where's Dexter?" Pashmina asked as she held Howdy's paw. "He's OK," Howdy acknowledged as they climbed up a tree near the Bad Hams Place.  
A few minutes later, Dexter appeared outside the Bad Hams Place with a ball of newspaper. The Ham-Hams jumped from the tree. Dexter dropped his package as Boss approached him. Boss seized Dexter around his neck and brought him up to his face.  
"Do you know how busted I am with my girlfriend?!" Boss scolded him. "I ripped her dad's jacket! And do you know how busted you are?" "No, sir," Dexter responded quietly as Boss shook him. "You are busted good enough!" Boss yelled. "It's going to take me days to get over this dang rope burn! And Caitlin's going to make me come to her place and soak me in her bathtub! And why does she have plumbing when I don't?!" "Because she's a girl!" Dexter replied as he tried to jerk away from Boss.  
Boss let go of him and muttered, "Well, I guess you got your punishment when that evil Ham put you in that room of fire." "Don't remind me," Dexter acknowledged.  
"Dudes! Dudettes!" Stan shouted. "Huddle!" The Ham-Hams whispered to each other and then acknowledged Dexter what they were doing. Boss watched as they whispered to each other. "Oh, well, it's better than listening to Mike's 'reasons why he should have y'all'," he stated as the Ham-Hams raced back to the clubhouse.  
After Boss and Dexter were left alone, Dexter dropped down onto his knees and confessed, "Seriously, Boss! I didn't mean this to happen! I was jealous of Howdy, so I did what Mike said! Will you forgive me?"  
Boss smiled and replied, "Why would I not forgive you? You're my friend, and friends always stick together. Uh, OK, maybe that's not right." "That's OK if it's not," Dexter responded. "Just follow me." "As long as it's not where you first took me," Boss remarked as he heartily slapped Dexter on his back. "Don't worry, Boss. It's not," he stated as he picked up his newspaper package, and Boss followed him across the river. 


	21. Boss's Birthday Party

When they reached the door of the clubhouse, Dexter knocked once and opened the door. "Welcome, Boss," Dexter greeted as he entered the clubhouse with Boss behind him. Stan's disco ball and music was on as the Ham-Hams started to sing, "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Boss! Happy Birthday to you!" "Ookwee!" Penelope shouted.  
"Thank you, Ham-Hams," Boss replied as he walked to them. "I know some of the hubub that has happened today, but-" "Boss, we need to talk," Caitlin interrupted. "About my dad's jacket..." "You can have it back!" Boss shouted as he took it off and put it on his armchair.  
"Oh, yeah, Ham-Hams. I forgot I stole the disco ball from Number 1," Stan remarked as the Ham-Hams' attention turned to him. "Stan...," Sandy muttered, but Hamtaro replied, "That's OK. They tried to take something away from us." "What's that, Hamtaro?" Boss inquired.  
Hamtaro smiled brightly as he stated, "They tried to take that something away, but they failed once again. And that something is my friend, Boss! And the rest of my friends!" "Cheers to Hamtaro!" Howdy shouted as he lifted a glass of apple juice. "Cheers!" the Ham-Hams shouted as they knocked their drinking glasses together and drank all of their apple juice.  
After playing a few games and eating cake, the Ham-Hams opened presents. "Thanks, y'all," Boss thanked as he blushed hard. Hamtaro got him shovel polish which was the first thing that Boss received. Most of the Ham-Hams got him things for the clubhouse. Pashmina knit Boss a plush of himself ("It wasn't that hard," Pashmina replied as she blushed mildly.). Bijou and Sandy had made a decoration for the table in the main room. Penelope had given sunflower seeds to Boss along with Oxnard.  
When it was Caitlin's turn to give her gift, she turned red all over and stated, "Well, I got you this..." She handed her fiance` a package. Boss opened it and found a story (of course!) and a "NO BAD HAMS!!!" sign ("Panda helped me with that one," Caitlin remarked as Panda blushed.).  
"Thank-Q, Caitlin!" Boss replied. "There's one more thing," Caitlin remarked as she walked over to him. "What's that?" Boss inquired. Caitlin blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "That's it," she stated as Boss turned red all over.  
Dexter was the only Ham-Ham left who hasn't given the birthday boy a present. "So, let's hear it, Dexter," Boss stated as Dexter blushed. "I'm sorry!" Dexter shouted. "I didn't know! I thought Mike had me covered!" "So that's what you were thinking," he remarked.  
Dexter held up the newspaper package that he had taken with him from the Bad Hams Place. "I thought you'd like it...back...," he mumbled as Boss took the package from him. "Better not be Anthrax," Boss joked as he opened the present.  
Boss opened the newspaper package. Once he saw what was inside, he exclaimed, "Dexter! You got it back!" Boss held up his missing model of himself as Dexter blushed once again. "Yes...and it was a quarrel," Dexter answered as he pointed to his right eye. "Since when did it get bruised, Dexter?" Hamtaro queried. "Since I got this thing back after you all left," he noted.  
  
With Mike...  
  
"YOU STUPID HAMSTERS!" Mike scolded as the Bad Hams trudged away from him. Stella shrunk behind them. "YOU ALL AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Mike shouted as they stopped. "STELLA! GET OVER HERE!"  
Stella shuddered as she walked over to her leader. Mike continued, "YOU STUPID, STUPID HAMSTERS! WE ALMOST HAD THEM! If if weren't for you and you let me do my business, I would've succeeded in getting the Ham- Hams. Hamsters will give up after awhile of listening to me. I have plenty of reasons to beat you all with this softball bat that that stupid Ham-Ham got me yesterday! So, all of you except for Stella, come up here and I'm gonna give you an old-fashioned whipping!" 


	22. A Final Ending

At the clubhouse a few hours later...  
  
The party was now over. The Ham-Hams were picking up the mess that they had made during the party. "By the way, Boss," Caitlin commented, "what about my dad's jacket? It's ripped in the sleeves! And how come your fur is red?" "Uh, blame the 'Dumb Hams' that the jacket is ripped," Boss replied. "And about my fur being red, that's not my fur. It's my skin. And it's red 'cause those Bad Hams have gotten better at their business." "What...oh, I get it," she remarked.  
After about another hour, everything was cleaned up. "Well, I've got to go," Hamtaro remarked. "Me, too," Oxnard stated. "Bye-Q!" the Ham-Hams said as they exited the clubhouse.  
As they walked down the tunnel to their houses, Hamtaro remarked, "Today was fun despite the fact the Bad Hams made their way into it." "Yeah, I have to agree," Oxnard responded. "But the best part was when we were able to be named Spy Force 1!" "Yeah, I agree on that, too," he rejoined.  
When they reached the end of the tunnel, Oxnard said, "See ya later, Hamtaro!" "Bye-Q!" Hamtaro replied as he went up the drainpipe.  
  
That night with Hamtaro...  
  
Hamtaro waited patiently for Laura to come home. "What was she doing, again?" he asked himself. Immediately Laura came into her room. "Hamtaro!" she exclaimed as she got him out of his carrier, put him on her desk, and got her journal out of a drawer in the desk. "When I went to the dance with Travis, he said he liked me! I can't believe it, Hamtaro! Travis likes me!" "Heke!" Hamtaro replied as Laura wrote in her journal.  
Today was sort of fun for us Ham-Hams, Hamtaro recalled as he reflected on the day. He could now smile and laugh at the day now that it was over. I wonder if this birthday bash will bring us more of the Bad Hams...  
  
At the clubhouse...  
  
Boss was watching TV in boredom. "Well," Boss muttered, "I'm a year older. Great, now I feel older. But will this just bring more of those Bad Hams in the direction of me and the Ham-Hams? I guess I'll find out..."  
  
THE END OF THE PARTY 


End file.
